<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Barn Cats by HDLynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201224">Barn Cats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/pseuds/HDLynn'>HDLynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dusty Trails - Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, US Marshal!Din, big men soft for kittens, old west au, soft!Din</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/pseuds/HDLynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Din comes home from visiting a friend he has a surprise for you.</p><p>Drabble for my Dusty Trails Series, an Old West!AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dusty Trails - Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Barn Cats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybege/gifts">maybege</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a tumblr request by my dear friend, Maybege &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din swung his leg over Razor, dismounting his horse with a creak of leather, and a puff of dust as he tried to hide a slight grimace from you.</p><p>You raised an eyebrow, as you wiped your hands on your apron so you didn’t get dirt on the silvery and black horse who was nuzzling into your side. His nose was velvety soft under your fingers as Razor lipped gently at your clothes, probably hoping you had a sugar cube for him.</p><p>“You didn’t tweak your back again did you?” </p><p>Your big tough Marshal lasted only a few moments under your scrutiny before he surrendered to your worry.</p><p>“I didn’t tweak it, just a bit sore,” he admitted. “But, I have something for you.”</p><p>He went to grab the saddlebag that was still slung across Razor’s back, the movement causing a bunch of tiny squeaks to start coming from the said bag as he handed it over to you.</p><p>“Go ahead, open it,” Din urged.</p><p>You couldn’t help but chuckle, you knew he was trying to tamp down his excitement for whatever was in the bag. But he kept shifting from one foot to another until Razor settled his big head on Din’s shoulder with a soft whicker.</p><p>Supporting the bag from the bottom you felt something move inside the leather before you peeked inside.</p><p>Two pairs of eyes blinked sleepily up at you as one of the kittens inside the bag chirped up at you. One was a fuzzy grey tabby with green eyes while the other was a sleeker black cat with green eyes and a little star of white on its chest.</p><p>“Oh!” you gasped, your face splitting wide open with a grin. “Din! Kittens?!”</p><p>Your husband chuckled at your reaction, “Vizsla’s cat had five kittens a few weeks back and they’re old enough that they needed to go to other homes. Since we’ve had issues with mice in the barn I figured it would be a good idea for a pair of ‘em.”</p><p>“They’re adorable!” you said, shifting the bag so you could wiggle your fingers at the babies.</p><p>The grey tabby seemed to be the more playful of the two, with soft paws that gently played with your proffered fingers. The black one, on the other hand, was a bit more reserved until they sniffed your hand, and then they were rubbing their velvety cheek on your hand, purring and begging for chin scratches.</p><p>“We’re only keeping them inside the house until they are old enough to live in the barn on their own. This isn’t like Paz’s house, these here are going to be good mousing barn cats,” Din warned.</p><p>Since he was going to untack and brush Razor down for the day he didn’t see the determined grin on your face. You had every intention of letting the cats into the house when they were older, you just needed to figure out how to convince your marshal.</p><p>In the end, though, you hadn’t needed to do any of the convincing. When you had walked in on Din reading one of the newspapers he had also picked up from Paz. He had his round brass-framed reading spectacles perched on his bold nose, while he had one lanky kitten perched on a shoulder and the other stretched out on his lap.</p><p>Nope, you hadn’t needed to talk him into anything at all.</p><p>~*~*~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>